duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
SingStar '80s
SingStar '80s is a competitive music video game, developed by London Studios and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for PlayStation 2. The game was released on 4 November 2005 and features "Rio" by Duran Duran. About the game The game require players to sing along with music in order to score points. Players interface with their console via SingStar microphones while a music video plays in the background. The pitch players are required to sing at is displayed as horizontal grey bars, which function similar to a musical stave, with corresponding lyrics displayed at the bottom of the screen. The game analyses a player's pitch and compares it to the original track, with players scoring points based on how accurate their singing is. List of game songs *"Poison" - Alice Cooper *"Heaven Is A Place On Earth" - Belinda Carlisle *"Vrijgezel" - Benny Neyman *"Uptown Girl" - Billy Joel *"Caribbean Queen" - Billy Ocean *"Atomic" - Blondie *"Heart of Glass" - Blondie *"Za Ostatni Grosz" - Budka Suflera *"C'est La Ouate" - Caroline Loeb *"Hallå Hela Pressen" - Chattanooga *"Det Hon Vill Ha" - Christer Sandelin *"Verliefd" - Circus Custers *"Anne" - Clouseau *"Daar Gaat Ze" - Clouseau *"Le Bal Masqué" - La Compagnie Créole *"Boule De Flipper" - Corynne Charby *"Ohh I Like It!" - The Creeps *"Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" - Culture Club *"Karma Chameleon" - Culture Club *"Just Like Heaven" - The Cure *"She Bop" - Cyndi Lauper *"Time After Time" - Cyndi Lauper *"Est-Ce Que Tu Viens Pour Les Vacances" - David & Jonathan *"Morgen Wordt Het Beter" - De Kast *"You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" - Dead or Alive *"Come On Eileen" - Dexy's Midnight Runners *"Vem skall jag tro på?" - Di Leva *"Doh Wah Diddy Diddy" - Dolly Dots *"9 to 5" - Dolly Parton *"Kobra" - Donatella Rettore *"Caroline" - Drukwerk *Rio" - Duran Duran *"T'en Va Pas" - Elsa *"A Little Respect" - Erasure *"Zonder Jou" - Erik Mesie *"The Final Countdown" - Europe *"Efter Plugget" - Factory *"Perfect" - Fairground Attraction *"Ti Lascerò" - Fausto Leali & Anna Oxa *"I Ran" - A Flock of Seagulls *"I Want to Know What Love Is" - Foreigner *"Words" - FR David *"Kronenburger Park" - Frank Boeijen *"The Power of Love" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood *"Fantasi" - Freestyle *"Bruttosozialprodukt" - Geier Sturzflug *"Un'Estate Al Mare" - Giuni Russo *"Plus Prés Des Etoilles" - Gold *"Le Ragazze Di Gauguin" - Grazia Di Michele *"Tropicana" - Gruppo Italiano *"Alle Vrouwen" - Hans De Booy *"België" - Het Goede Doel *"Sternenhimmel" - Hubert Kah *"Just An Illusion" - Imagination *"Need You Tonight" - INXS *"Der Knutschfleck" - Ixi *"Växeln Hallå" - Jannei Lucas *"Goldener Reiter" - Joachim Witt *"Mooie Dagen" - Johan Verminnen *"Eve, Léve Toi" - Julie Piètri *"Intimiteit" - Kadanz *"Twoja Lorelai" - Kapitan Nemo *"Running Up That Hill" - Kate Bush *"Walking on Sunshine" - Katrina And The Waves *"Kids in America" - Kim Wilde *"Jezu jak się Cieszę" - Klaus Mittfoch *"Kocham Cię Jak Irlandię" - Kobranocka *"Zijn Het Je Ogen?" - Koos Alberts *"Kryzysowa Narzeczona" - Lady Pank *"T'as Le Look Coco" - Laroche-Valmont *"The Never Ending Story" - Limahl *"Les Brunes" - Lio *"El Diablo" - Litfiba *"Szklana Pogoda" - Lombard *"Non Sono Una Signora" - Loredana Bertè *"Our House" - Madness *"Material Girl" - Madonna *"A ja wolę moją mamę" - Majka Jeżowska *"Kocham Cię, Kochanie Moje" - Maanam *"Nell'aria" - Marcella Bella *"Fire and Ice" - Marietta *"Kayleigh" - Marillion *"Who Can It Be Now?" - Men at Work *"Meneer Kaktus Lied" - Meneer Kaktus *"Cheri Cheri Lady" - Modern Talking *"Ohne Dich (Schlaf Ich Heut Nacht Nicht Ein)" - Münchner Freiheit *"99 Luftballons" - Nena *"Jenseits von Eden" - Nino de Angelo *"Live Is Life" - Opus *"T'es Ok, T'es Bath, T'es In" - Ottawan *"Nasz Disneyland" - Papa Dance *"Il Tape Sur Des Bambous" - Phillippe Lavil *"Brass in Pocket" - The Pretenders *"Su Di Noi" - Pupo *"Stand" - R.E.M. *"Cosa Resterà Degli Anni 80" - RAF *"Så länge vi har varann" - Ratata & Frida *"Sará Perché Ti Amo" - Ricchi e Poveri *"Zondag" - Rob De Nijs *"Córka Rybaka" - Rudi Schuberth *"It's Tricky" - Run-D.M.C. *"Les Bétises" - Sabine Paturel *"Baw Mnie" - Seweryn Krajewski *"Don't You (Forget About Me)" - Simple Minds *"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell *"Tempted" - Squeeze *"Chiedi Chi Erano I Beatles" - Stadio *"We Built This City" - Starship *"Ouragan" - Stéphanie *"Eye Of The Tiger" - Survivor *"Everybody Wants To Rule The World" - Tears for Fears *"Hold Me Now" - Thompson Twins *"Runął Już Ostatni Mur" - Tilt *"Simply The Best" - Tina Turner *"Si Può Dare Di Più" - Tozzi, Morandi & Ruggeri *"New York, Rio, Tokyo" - Trio Rio *"We're Not Gonna Take It" - Twisted Sister *"Balla" - Umberto Balsamo *"Gloria" - Umberto Tozzi *"Ice Ice Baby" - Vanilla Ice *"Vita Spericolata" - Vasco Rossi *"Bananowy Song" - Vox *"Sexy" - Westernhagen *"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! *"Chałupy Welcome To" - Zbigniew Wodecki *"Donne" - Zucchero Category:Video Games